


russian blue

by tostitos



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Master/Pet, Pet Play, don't read this i'm warning you, kitten play specifically, some D/s vibes, this is garbage?, um...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2018-11-13 07:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11179947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tostitos/pseuds/tostitos
Summary: Kihyun isn'tcompletelyvanilla but he had also convinced himself that Hell would freeze over before he found himself catching lust for someone with a cat fetish - a taken someone at that.On the other hand, Hyungwon wonders how many hints he'll have to throw before Kihyun gives in and Minhyuk really likes seeing Kihyun squirm.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is more a representation of a kinky relationship rather than a bdsm one (there's a difference to me) and idk where i'm going with this as per usual :))))
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/monstazet)|[blr](http://at-tostitos.tumblr.com)|[cc](https://curiouscat.me/tosties)

Yoo Kihyun is a rather ordinary man — twenty three, in the beginning of a Masters in molecular biology after finishing his time in the military, and recently relocated to Gwangju to be closer to his chosen, small university. It’s been a little over three months, closer to four, since he moved and life has been going alright. He gets along with his housemate, another man who has been working advertising and sales for some company, well enough and his work as a research assistant in the bio lab on campus pays enough for him to make his half of the rent plus a little extra each month.

All in all, rather ordinary.

Which is why, after spending an all-nighter in the lab, finding his housemate, Minhyuk, sitting on the couch with his dick out and testicles in the mouth of a man with a fluffy cat-ear headband and matching blue-grey tail poking from between pale butt cheeks almost feels like a weird sleep-deprived hallucination.

Kihyun stands on the fringes of their living room and stares as his mind sluggishly tries to find any other inconsistencies that would absolutely wake him up and out of this strange dream, possible nightmare.

But then the dark look in Minhyuk’s eyes goes out like a shattered light bulb, replaced by complete shock.

“Fuck, you’re home,” he gasps, sounding only mildly horrified.

The cat cosplayer takes his mouth off Minhyuk’s dick and folds his hand over his own stiff length, long and flushed and hanging curved over his thigh. He perches his chin on Minhyuk’s knee as Minhyuk pulls his shirt down over his exposed crotch, completely at ease as if being walked in on is something he doesn’t give two fucks about.

He blinks curious eyes up at Kihyun and the vague interest pinging in the back of Kihyun’s mind as he returns the stare is a testament of how much he needs to take his ass to bed to sleep — or wake up because he’s still not too sure if this is real.

If it is, this surely explains why they are pet bowls in their dish cabinet. He always thought it was weird since pets — real ones, not humans with strange kinks — aren’t allowed in their building but he never thought it important enough to ask. Now, as he watches Minhyuk try to stuff his dick back into his shorts while his friend stares Kihyun down as if he’s the most interesting thing in the world, he kind of wishes that he did.

“So, um...dude.”

“Don’t.” Kihyun shakes his head, holding up a hand for Minhyuk to stop. “I’ve been awake for twenty-nine hours straight and I’m very willing to pretend this isn’t happening. So, if you’ll excuse me.”

In his exhaustion, Kihyun’s brain is too slow to prevent him from casting another quick glance at the fully naked man at Kihyun’s feet before he leaves the room. It only lasts a second and he misses the small, half smile that cross the other man’s face as he digs his palms into his eyes and trails down the hall to his bedroom.

 

He doesn’t sleep for nearly as long as he would have liked, waking up four hours later with a slight headache throbbing behind his right eye. Swiping his arm across his bed, Kihyun finds his phone lost in the sheets and picks it up. The backlight burns when he presses the button on the device and he squints at the screen as he checks the time and date.

He contemplates rolling over and trying to find precious sleep again but as he tosses his phone away, his stomach clenches and the complete emptiness of it almost makes him feel lightheaded.

Groaning, he pushes himself up and slides out of bed. He slips a hand under the waistband of his boxers to scratch at his upper thigh as he yawns. His eyes won’t open more than halfway and his body feels heavy, like there’s lead running through his bloodstream, and he shuffles out into the hallways and toward the kitchen like that, rubbing at his temples as his headache flares.

The television is on the living room but, when the couch comes into sight, there’s no sign of his housemate.

There is, though, a man lying in the middle of the floor and hugging a large stuffed sushi plush.

He flicks his gaze over to Kihyun and smiles softly, shyly even, behind his pillow. The silvery cat ears still sit upon his head, the band lost within the messy strands of his black hair.

Kihyun had almost convinced himself that he was hallucinating earlier but there the guy is, (thankfully) in a deep purple hoodie Kihyun recognizes as Minhyuk’s and a pair of black skinny jeans, his toes wiggling in his Gudetama socks.

Weirdness aside, he’s pretty cute — pretty and cute, rather. Completely out of Minhyuk’s league based off of what Kihyun has learned about the man in nearly four months, if you ask Kihyun.

Kihyun doesn’t know what to say, doesn’t know if a simple hello will suffice. He has seen the man with his dick out and a tail coming out of his ass.

“Minhyuk went out to get food,” the other man opens his mouth to say first, sitting up languidly and tucking his feet under his legs. His voice is deeper than Kihyun expected from such a pretty face.

“Okay...” Kihyun drawls with a short nod. “You didn’t go with him?”

“I was too comfy to move.” The man looks down at the pillow in his lap and runs a long finger down one of the cartoon sushi’s eyes. “Sorry you had to walk in on that...and that I probably creeped you out. I was really up in my head and it took me a bit to come back to earth.”

“Well,” Kihyun runs a hand through his hair, suddenly conscious of how disastrous he must look sleep ruffled, “we all have our kinks.”

Although the freakiest thing Kihyun has ever done in the bedroom is try to suck his own dick — and he was alone and drunk on cheap wine so who’s to say that even counts. Not to mention, he’s never telling anyone about that.

The boy’s laughter is all birdsong and youth to Kihyun’s ears and the way the bio student’s ears flush a dull pink proves how weak he is to a pretty face. Too bad this one is in a thing with his housemate.

And has a pet play fetish.

“That wasn’t the reaction I was expecting after how Minhyuk described you.”

Fiddling with a strand of hair he’s terribly afraid is doing some unattractive cowlick thing, Kihyun rolls his eyes. He knows the kind of image he gives off — straight-laced and no nonsense and ordinary — and it’s both true and misconstrued at the same time.

“I’m not really interested in knowing what he said.” He’s only known Minhyuk for the months they’ve lived together and in that time they’ve built up a solid frenemy-ship based on conflicting ideas of cleanliness and a mutual addiction to first person shooters. They argue about the smallest of things but there’s always a slight (minuscule, kind of nonexistent) fondness lying underneath. “But now you know better than to believe anything that comes out of his mouth because he’s always wrong.”

That earns him another laugh and Kihyun can’t help the way his own lips hitch up in a smile.

“I already knew. I try to give him the benefit of the doubt sometimes.”

Kihyun’s stomach grumbles and it reminds him that he’s supposed to be finding something to eat rather than lowkey flirting with his housemate’s boyfriend.

Within a nod toward the kitchen, he excuses himself. He goes straight for the refrigerator and rips open the door covered in vintage car magnets. It’s fairly empty, save for a couple storage containers full of leftovers that probably need to go in the trash, a six pack of beer, and some other random ingredients. He turns then to the cabinet to the left of the fridge and pulls out a cup of instant noodles.

Just as the water finishes boiling some five minutes later, Kihyun hears the sound of the front door clicking open. Lifting the electric kettle, he pours water over the noodles and folds the lid back down. He opens up the drawer containing their chopsticks and pulls out his pair.

“I’m back.” Minhyuk’s voice drifts into the kitchen. “Hyungwon, have you been lying there since I left?”

“Is that a prob— Why do you have a bag from the sushi place? I thought you were getting chicken. Is it shrimp tempura? Did you get me shrimp tempura?”

Kihyun walks out of the kitchen to ‘Hyungwon’ ripping one of the three bags hanging from Minhyuk’s wrist off and peering into it.

“Down, boy.”

Hyungwon visibly bristles and he glares up at Minhyuk. “Don’t talk to me like I’m a dog.” His plush mouth distorts into a sneer but he nonetheless drops the bag at Minhyuk’s feet.

It’s Minhyuk who notices him in the doorway to the kitchen, catching Kihyun’s eye after he picks up at the bag on the floor and turns to set it and the two bags still on his wrist on the ottoman they usually use as a foot stool.

“You’re awake.” Minhyuk notices. “A lot earlier than I expected.”

Kihyun snorts, adjusting his grip on his ramen as it starts to burn through the styrofoam. “A lot earlier than I expected too.”

Minhyuk looks between Kihyun and Hyungwon. “Did you two get acquainted with each other already or are we still pretending nothing happened?”

“We shit-talked you a little bit but didn’t really introduce ourselves.” Kihyun peels himself away from the doorway and walks toward the couple. “And you’re both dressed this time so I guess we’re fine.”

Raising a brow, Minhyuk frowns at Hyungwon. “Really? Maybe I should keep the tempura to myself.”

“I will literally claw your eyes out,” Hyungwon says evenly, like it’s a fact rather than a threat.

Sitting on the couch close to the ottoman, Minhyuk isn't very bothered by the words as evident by the twinkle in his eyes. He pats his knees and, without a word, Hyungwon crawls over. The kitty pulls himself up onto the couch and tosses his legs over Minhyuk’s lap, curling into his side like a leech. He plays the part of a spoiled cat well.

"This is Chae Hyungwon," Minhyuk introduces, running gentle fingers through the other man’s hair. “And he’s my beautiful kitten."

Hyungwon makes a happy noise at the compliment and nuzzles his cheek in Minhyuk’s shoulder as he stares at Kihyun with round eyes.

"We don't usually play here, but Hyungwon's not on good terms with his roommate at the moment so he came over."

"It's...fine. Just keep the community areas clean." Kihyun shrugs. He peels back the paper lid on his ramyeon and shoves his chopsticks in, separating the noodles.

“You sound like such a prude," Minhyuk snorts as he scratches at Hyungwon’s nape. "But fine, we’ll spare your eyes."

Lifting a heap of noodles to his mouth, Kihyun slurps them up. "Yeah, thanks. Unsolicited ass isn’t really my thing. I’m Yoo Kihyun, by the way,” he says when he finishes swallowing, shifting his gaze to Hyungwon who nods with a gorgeous smile that makes something in Kihyun’s chest do cartwheels.

He really doesn’t do well with pretty boys.

“I told you he was boring,” Minhyuk stage whispers and Kihyun flips him the bird with his free hand.

Hyungwon slaps Minhyuk in the chest. “Don’t be mean. He’s nice,” he says. “I like him.”

And Kihyun takes his leave again, avoiding the couple’s curious eyes at his sudden exit by pretending to focus on eating as he goes.

 

‘Not on good terms with his roommate’ turns out to be code for ‘staying with them for a while’. Kihyun doesn’t really mind — and the reasons for why he does mind, he’d rather keep to himself — but it would have been nice if Minhyuk gave him more of a warning.

He learns more about Hyungwon over the course of his first couple of weeks living with the other man — things like how he takes an insane amount of time in the bathroom for ‘grooming and how he just started his wildlife biology masters while working at an animal shelter part time, as well as things about his relationship with Minhyuk.

He learns that when Hyungwon was still in the BDSM Scene, he used to go through Doms like a cheap Mexican restaurant goes through stale tortilla shells — either because they didn’t like that he wasn’t a super sweet and accommodating baby boy kitten or because they were prone to extreme power trips. If there’s anything Hyungwon hates, it seems, it’s a Dom with an authority complex.

“But then a friend of mine who does puppy play said there was a former pup who was a switch and looking for a pet. And that’s how I met Minhyuk.”

“Yeah, that’s nice and all but,” Kihyun looks down at Hyungwon’s curled up figure beside him and then finds those round, brown eyes, “what are you doing in my room?”

“Your bed is more comfortable than Minhyuk’s,” Hyungwon answers as if it’s just that simple, rolling onto his stomach and pillowing his face in his arms.

Kihyun tries to ignore everything about this current predicament that he can, from Hyungwon looking so content to his eyes that can’t seem to stray away from Kihyun to how long his legs are poking out of his thin, yellow sleep shorts.

“Is that a problem?” Hyungwon asks, hiding his face behind his forearm.

It’s only been two and a half weeks since he temporarily moved in but Hyungwon has already claimed almost every inch of the apartment as his own. Just the night before, Kihyun found Hyungwon’s sushi pillow in his closet.

He watches Hyungwon’s eyelashes flutter softly as his lids close. “Are you going to sleep?” he asks to no response.

With a shake of his head, he doesn’t push even though he knows Hyungwon is still awake. He turns back to his laptop that’s currently burning a hole through his sweats. He has a few journal pages with of data to enter into his spreadsheets before class the next day and doesn’t have time to worry about Hyungwon, sans his kitten gear in the late midnight hour, cuddling up next to him despite Minhyuk being in the next room over.

If they’re not touching, then there’s no problem.

And if he’s busy with work, there’s no room left to think about how the entitled attitude from a complete stranger twists his stomach in knots all the while bringing a light smile to his face and easing some of the exhaustion behind his eyes.

 

Minhyuk sips at a cup of coffee as he stops in the doorway. He leans heavily against the frame as he stares at the bed just barely wide enough to fit two people. He wasn’t expecting Hyungwon to ask to move in, but he knows better than to question what the younger man wants. Hyungwon operates on a wavelength close enough to Minhyuk’s for them to be good together but different enough for him to be a little hard to follow sometimes. It’s enough for him to get the idea Hyungwon is growing a fondness for his housemate but the extent of how far that fondness has and will grow over time is foggy.

Hyungwon snuffles and rolls over from his left side to his right. Minhyuk’s lips quirk into a smirk and he huffs out a laugh as the arm slung heavily over Hyungwon’s waist tightens and pulls his kitten into a small body.

He’s always thought Kihyun is kind of cute when he’s asleep and his face isn’t soured by stress or annoyance, but watching him play big spoon to Hyungwon’s skyscraper limbs is another kind of adorable. Like he’s already accepted a role as tiny, scrappy guard dog without even knowing it.

Bringing his cup to his lips again, he takes another sip of his coffee and glances down at the watch on his wrist. Either his watch is late or Kihyun’s alarm clock is early, but eventually the alarm does go off, playing some radio station that’s currently on break.

Kihyun stirs, hand slipping over Hyungwon’s stomach where the kitten’s shirt has raised in his tossing. Minhyuk sees the twitch in his housemates features as he finds consciousness and takes that as his cue to leave, backing out into the hallway before Kihyun can open his eyes.

He returns to his bedroom and closes the door behind him to a gasp of horror and the ricocheting sound of something hitting the floor with a thud — probably Kihyun scrambling to get away from Hyungwon.

Exhaling a breath of laughter through his nose, Minhyuk walks to his closet and picks through for a blazer to wear to work.

He knew living with Kihyun would be interesting; now, he gets to see just how much.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kihyun slowly descends into a crisis and hyungwon and minhyuk have some fun together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't remember what i was going for when i first starting writing this so the shit fic train continues (toot toot!) also changed the summary and bumped the rating from M to E (edit: i just read my AN on chapter 1 and apparently i didn't know what i was doing back then either lol)

Kihyun walks into the apartment, eyes glued to his phone as he skims through the information regarding an upcoming conference looking for paper submissions, and promptly trips over a stray foot. He stumbles, the weight of his laptop shifting in his bag throwing him further off balance, and he slaps a hand down on the wall to keep himself from falling straight on his face.

“Wha—?” He looks down and is met with Mihyuk’s mirth-filled eyes.

He should be used to weird shit by now — after all, it’s been almost a month since Hyungwon moved in and while he hasn’t caught them with their pants down again, he has watched Minhyuk tease Hyungwon with a laser pointer and Hyungwon curl up at Minhyuk’s feet instead of sitting like an ordinary person — but seeing his housemate handcuffed to the door handle of their shoe closet raises many questions.

“I thought I said no kinky shit in the public spaces.”

Minhyuk snorts and rolls his eyes, amusement dancing through them. “We’re not playing. I’m in time out.”

His answer causes Kihyun to frown. That sounds an awful lot like they’re playing. No one can put a grown man in ‘time out’ in his own home. “Excuse me?”

Tugging at the cuff closed tight around his wrist, Minhyuk shrugs. “Wonnie’s been doing work for class all day. I tried to get him to take a break and go outside but he tricked me into thinking he was going, said I was annoying, and then chained me to the closet,” he says. “I’ve been sitting here for about an hour by now and I kind of have to piss so, no, we’re not playing.”

Allowing his eyes to slip shut, Kihyun takes in a calming breath and releases it slowly. Upon opening his eyes, he steps over Minhyuk’s legs curled awkwardly in the entranceway and toes off his shoes. He doesn’t glance back as Minhyuk yells for him to get the key.

“Think of how cheap the rent is, Kihyun. You’re not going to be able to find another place this nice for this price. You can handle the two of them,” he mumbles to himself, walking down the hall to his room.

Before he shuts himself in, he pokes his head into Minhyuk’s room against the part of his brain yelling at him that he shouldn’t be interested in checking on his housemate’s partner. Especially after the number of times he’s had to tell Hyungwon to stop barging into his own room.

Hyungwon sits cross-legged on the bed up against the far wall, shiny, black wire kitty ear headband on his head and bright yellow earphones plugged in. His attention is focused on the laptop in front of his knees and he absentmindedly fiddles with the tiny gold bell handing from the front of his leopard print collar with one hand.

Just as Kihyun starts to turn to leave the younger man to his work, Hyungwon glances up toward the door. He blinks at Kihyun and then the sweetest smile pulls over his lips.

He tugs out one of his earbuds and presses a button on his keyboard. “Welcome home.”

And because Kihyun is steadfastly ignoring how cute his housemate’s boyfriend is, he mentally shakes off the light feeling that starts to fill him. “Minhyuk says he has to pee.”

Hyungwon sighs like he has never been more inconvenienced and takes out his other earbud. Rolling onto his knees, he crawls over to the edge of the bed. A huge sports bag sits on the floor and he leans over to dig through one of its side pockets. BABY is printed over the backside of his lounge pants and Kihyun definitely doesn’t read the words across his butt from left to right and then right to left.

Hyungwon pulls out a tiny key and slips off the bed. Light notes of a warm cologne tickle Kihyun’s nose when Hyungwon brushes past him and latches onto his arm.

“How was work?”

Kihyun allows himself to be dragged down the hall, although he does send a sad glance to the closed door of his bedroom. "Same as always." As much as he enjoys doing research in the lab, he usually walks a fine line between frustrated and on the verge of becoming frustrated when working with some of the other lab assistants. "I heard you're pretty busy today."

Hyungwon nods. "Procrastination coming back to bite me in the ass."

Kihyun hums sympathetically. They've all been there. "Good luck. I'm sure you'll do fine.”

What he says is nothing but the usual uninspired words of comfort, but Hyungwon still beams like Kihyun gave him the greatest compliment.

"I'm glad you're getting along and all, but can you hurry up?" yells Minhyuk from around the corner. "I'm dying here."

Hyungwon tosses the key into the air lazily and stops. "Actually, Kihyun, there's something I want you to see but it's back in Minhyuk's room."

"Chae Hyungwon, I will pee all over your shoes and not give one single fuck," Minhyuk warns.

Kihyun's not sure if he's being serious, but he really doesn't want to find out. Thankfully, Hyungwon rolls his eyes and continues to the door.

Minhyuk rattles the cuffs impatiently when he notices them.

Hyungwon tuts as he grabs Minhyuk's hand and sticks the key in the lock to free him. "Go, you mutt."

Rubbing at his wrist, Minhyuk stands. "Did you have to close it so tight?"

Taking his hand again, Hyungwon kisses Minhyuk's wrist and down his palm to the tip of his index finger. "I'm sorry." He leans down to peck Minhyuk's lips. "I'm almost done with my assignment so after I finish, we can do whatever you want."

"Even if I want to go for a jog?"

Hyungwon hesitates then, grimacing for a second before ultimately nodding. "As long as we get to come back and cuddle and eat ice cream."

Starting to feel out of place, Kihyun slowly backs away from the couple, but Hyungwon whips around before he can get too far.

“Kihyunnie, come and keep me company.”

It’s an odd request, made even stranger by how Minhyuk doesn’t have any reaction to his boyfriend asking someone else to join and ‘keep him company’ as if they weren’t all the company each other needs. Kihyun doesn’t even think he’s paying attention, the oldest man fixing the skewed headband on Hyungwon’s head.

He clears his throat. “Uh...I think I’ll pass.”

Hyungwon pouts and Kihyun feels his heart waver at the cute expression. That’s not good. That’s not good at all.

“But, uh, have fun,” he says awkwardly, once again starting to walk backwards and turning the corner into his hallway.

“I don’t think he likes me very much.” Kihyun hears Hyungwon say as he retreats to his room. “Wait. Didn’t you have to pee?”

Then, he hears Minhyuk laugh. “I lied.”

 

“You know, baby, I’m jealous.” Pouting, Minhyuk slides his hands up the front of Hyungwon’s loose shirt and palms over the flat, lightly toned plains of the younger man’s stomach.

Hyungwon lets out a soft exhale as Minhyuk’s hands continue the climb up his chest, the soft pads of the older man’s thumbs circling his areoles before brushing over cold-hardened nipples.

“Of?” he questions. He has his arms looped around Minhyuk’s neck, lightly scratching a nail down the side every so often.

“You’re so sweet to Kihyun,” Minhyuk mumbles. He tucks his nose under Hyungwon’s jaw and presses light kisses along the top of his black, velvet collar. The one with Minhyuk’s name embroidered in a pale yellow. It was something of a gag gift, a joke related to Hyungwon’s refusal to ever be ‘owned’ again, but Hyungwon still wears it every now and then when he wants something from him.

They haven’t had the chance to fool around in a while but with Kihyun currently out, they’re free to rediscover one another.

“I’m starting to think you like him more than me,” Minhyuk shifts to look Hyungwon in the eyes.

They’re focused, filled with the small twinkle of dangerous amusement that always lights them when Hyungwon is on the edge of his ‘hunting’ head space. Minhyuk probably won’t bring him too far down, doesn’t really want to deal with the scratches they’ll leave on each other, but still knowing Hyungwon is more than ready to rip him apart if Minhyuk mishandles him has the older man stiffening embarrassingly quick in his sweats.

He’s always been a little bit of a masochist.

Hyungwon sniffs and wets his lips, his eyes dropping to Minhyuk’s mouth. “He’s cute,” he says, voice arousal-deepened and distant.

“And I’m not?”

With a lazy curl of his fingers, Hyungwon’s trim nails scratch over the back of Minhyuk’s neck. “I don’t like dogs.”

Dipping his head, he searches for Minhyuk’s mouth but Minhyuk is quicker, grappling onto the long strands of Hyungwon’s hair and yanking his head back. Hyungwon narrows dark eyes at him, lips curled back in a scowl that makes Minhyuk smirk.

There’s a warning growl building in his chest but he holds back, not wanting to assert that kind of dominance — both because he’s not the type to do so and because it could drop Hyungwon farther into his headspace than he wants. Instead, he chuckles.

“Kitty doesn’t like dogs but wants to play?” He shakes his head, clicking his tongue disappointedly. “I don’t think so.”

He can see the fruits of his taunting in the flare of Hyungwon’s nostrils and the restrained shift of his jaw. The lack of verbal response is telling, a sign that if Hyungwon isn’t already in space, that he’s on the cusp.

“Aw, is my kitty upset he has to be nice to get what he wants?”

The hiss is expected; the hand that swings at his face is more of a surprise.

Their legs tangle when Hyungwon pushes him down, his thumb digging into Minhyuk’s cheek and his fingers into the back of his head. In his shock, Minhyuk’s grip on his kitten’s hair weakens and Hyungwon bats his hand away.

Rearranging his legs to straddle Minhyuk properly, he uses the hand on the older man’s face to tilt his head back and swoops in, sealing their mouths together. And, because he’s annoyed, he bites — sinks his teeth into anything he can get his mouth on: Minhyuk’s tongue, his lips, his cheeks, his nose.

Minhyuk bends a leg as Hyungwon laps at the base of his neck. He shifts all of his weight to his foot and jerks his hips up, knocking the kitten off balance.

They scrap a little bit, Minhyuk fighting to keep his dominance over Hyungwon as well as fighting to keep himself out of his own subspace. They’ve both gone down at the same time before, and it’s fine, but they don’t always give each other what they want like that.

Minhyuk surrenders after he finds himself on his back for the forth time. Hyungwon raises an eyebrow and gives him a taunting smirk that Minhyuk rolls his eyes at.

“Shut up. I’m just letting you win because I’ve had a long day.”

Scoffing, Hyungwon curls his fingers in the hem of Minhyuk’s shirt and tugs it off. He tosses the shirt behind him as he gets his lips on Minhyuk’s jaw again, nibbling and sucking over his chin and licking into his mouth, tasting of the sour candy he’s been eating all day.

He coils his tongue around Minhyuk’s own and grinds his hips down and the blessed attention to his dick elicits a sharp, wavering gasp from the older man.

“A-Ah, Won—” Minhyuk’s lids flutter as Hyungwon begins to rut against him, eager and to no particular rhythm. His hands find purchase on Hyungwon’s waist and he slows his kitten down to an unhurried rock.

Hyungwon whines indignantly but, surprisingly, relents, content to lay his head in the crook of Minhyuk’s shoulder and puff heavy breaths against the skin of his neck.

“Good kitty,” Minhyuk praises into his hair, slipping his hands over the small curve of Hyungwon’s ass. He’s a little surprised at the sudden change in attitude from his mean kitty, but he isn’t complaining. “I’m sure Kihyun would like you best like this, so sweet and well-behaved.”

Hips jerking off tempo, Hyungwon buries his face in Minhyuk’s chest and muffles a needy mewl. His hand slithers between them, palm flattening against the swell of his erection.

“Aw, look at you — getting all worked up thinking about your precious Kihyunnie,” Minhyuk teases. “Do you fuck yourself thinking about him when I’m not around? When he’s in the next room?”

Hyungwon frantically shakes his head but his feverish moan and they way he digs his palm harder into his cock tells a different story.

“Wanna strip for me, kitty? Show me how you’d put your tail up for Kihyun?”

Minhyuk barely loosens his hold on Hyungwon’s hips before his kitten rolls off his lap, already working his shirt up over his head. Chuckling under his breath, he slides off the bed. As he walks over to his desk to grab the lube he doesn’t remember putting there, he pushes his sweats down over his hips and kicks him off. His dick, already a blushing pink, flops hard against his stomach and Minhyuk teases light fingers up and down its length, collecting the bit of precome at the tip with his thumb and smearing it around the glans.

Hyungwon has already rid himself of his joggers and gotten into position, perched on all fours with one cheek pressed into the sheets and his ass in the air, his hand moving quick over his swollen dick between his legs.

“You’re such a pretty kitty, aren’t you, Wonnie?” Minhyuk says after approaching the bedside. He runs a hand up Hyungwon’s back and scratches behind his ears.

Hyungwon preens, nuzzling his cheek in the bed sheets and grinning up at Minhyuk, face a light, springtime pink.

Climbing on the bed, Minhyuk kneels in front of Hyungwon and returns his fingers to the younger man’s hair. He draws Hyungwon closer and his kitten wastes no time in pushing up on an arm and wrapping a strong hand around the base of Minhyuk’s dick and slipping the head into his mouth.

Minhyuk is glad he gets off on pain, because even with a dick in his mouth, Hyungwon is all teeth. And a particularly harsh scrape of them has his toes curling and his nerves lighting up like fireworks, a groan clawing its way out of his throat. “A-Ah, fucking hell, Won, don’t.”

Glancing up, eyebrow raised as if to tease Minhyuk about pretending that he doesn’t like it, Hyungwon pulls off his cock. He nods his head towards the lube and shows his hand, palm side up.

“Are you gonna prep yourself for me, kitty?” Minhyuk asks, unable to hide the surprise in his voice. Usually when Hyungwon allows himself to go into kitten space, even when he’s more on the aggressive side, the younger man makes Minhyuk do all of the heavy lifting, only using his hands to claw and scratch and help guide Minhyuk’s dick to wherever he wants it.

Hyungwon takes the lube with an odd smile and an even stranger noise that’s neither agreement nor disagreement and quickly unscrews the top off and turns the bottle over to squirt a liberal amount into his hand.

And that should have been the sign that Hyungwon hadn’t completely left his playful headspace but, instead, Minhyuk is caught off guard when Hyungwon tosses the bottle aside and pushes Minhyuk onto his back.

“What are you doing?” Minhyuk squawks, scrambling up onto his elbows.

Wet fingers trail over his balls and Minhyuk shudders when one rubs firmly over his perineum. A smirk returns to Hyungwon’s face as he circles the pad of his finger around the puckered rim of Minhyuk’s hole and eases it in.

Legs falling open involuntarily as Hyungwon inches in, Minhyuk tries to get a grasp on the situation. “Were you planning this the entire time?” He laughs with a bit of disbelief.

The twinkle in Hyungwon’s eyes is answer is enough. It also explains why Hyungwon explicitly told him to wash inside and out when he shoved Minhyuk into the bathroom this morning. Waggling his eyebrows, Hyungwon drips more lube onto his fingers and wedges in a second alongside the first, knowing how Minhyuk likes the ache of being rushed through prep.

Minhyuk moans, muffling the sound with a firm bite down on his lip as Hyungwon pushes in to his third knuckle and swipes his fingers dangerously close to his spot. “Don’t tease me. I know you can go deeper than that.”

Disobedient as always, Hyungwon ignores him. He fucks Minhyuk quick but shallow — satisfactory but not at all enough. Gripping the sheets in his hands, Minhyuk tries to roll his hips down, desperate for those long fingers to reach deeper, and Hyungwon snarls at him. And Minhyuk, on of the edge of his own sub space since the beginning, cracks a little. He whimpers pitifully and blinks wide puppy dog eyes up at his kitten.

That seems to satisfy Hyungwon who slips his fingers out and once again pops open the lube to coat his dick. He fists himself lazily and twirls his fingers, motioning for Minhyuk to get on his knees.

Without question, Minhyuk does so, holding his weight on his forearms and letting his legs slide open.

A hand comes down heavy on his left butt cheek, the crack of the slap loud and drawing out a sharp cry from the older man. His cock leaks pathetically between his legs, precome smearing against the inside of his thighs when he squeezes them together.

Hyungwon sucks his teeth and forces Minhyuk’s legs open again. He shoves three fingers inside the puppy, angling his wrist so his longest finger brushes against Minhyuk's prostate.

“Yes, yes, fuck, yes.” Tugging at the sheets, Minhyuk drops his forehead against the bed and groans. A hand at the back of his neck keeps him down as Hyungwon leans over him, roughly massaging his spot until Minhyuk's legs start to go weak beneath him.

"For fucks sake, Won, get on with it," he moans, blindly kicking his foot at the younger man’s knee. That earns him a laugh and Minhyuk would have worked up a growl if not for Hyungwon listening for once and replacing his fingers with the blunt head of his cock.

Hyungwon doesn't ease in gently, he never does, and Minhyuk exhales a hot, 'good kitty, feed me your dick, baby," as the pleasant ache of being fucked open sears through his nerves. Dropping his hand between his legs, he tugs at his length, and a laugh bubbles from his throat at how wet he is.

A soft moan sounds above him as Hyungwon draws back out, not having bothered with fully bottoming out, and the heavy hand on his lower back being pushed down with extra weight is the only notice Minhyuk gets before Hyungwon slams back in, his long dick hitting deep and punching out a shout straight from Minhyuk’s chest.

Curving his chest toward the bed, Minhyuk drops his hips down and back, meeting Hyungwon for every harsh thrust and hoping the angle will have Hyungwon hitting his spot in that way that makes his bones turn to jelly.

“Shit, Minnie,” the younger man vocalizes for the first time since they really started, steadily building up his pace until he’s fucking Minhyuk so good and fast his legs tremble with the intensity of the burn of the extra stretch and Hyungwon’s cock punching his prostate dead on.

It’s almost like they trade places — Hyungwon grunting out feverish curses as Minhyuk white outs, unable to do anything but moan around the drool beginning to pool in his mouth, leaking over his parted lips and wetting damp spots in the bed sheets. His dick is hot and a furious red in his hand. He’d be a little embarrassed about how quick the need to come sets him alight but Hyungwon knows all of Minhyuk’s buttons and he’s been pushing them from the start, working the puppy up until he loses his mind.

Unexpectedly, it's Hyungwon who comes first, pulling out without warning and shooting pearly lines over Minhyuk's back with a throaty groan.

Minhyuk whines disappointedly, so keyed up he forgets that he hates the feeling of come up his ass and wishes Hyungwon didn’t pull out. Moving his hand quick over dick, still chasing the edge and the final leap, he sucks in a sharp breath, jaw nearly unhinging with his muted scream as Hyungwon slips three fingers into Minhyuk's loose, blushing hole and angles them up against his prostate, fucking him until he comes hard over his fist.

He falls forward, flat onto the bed, trembling lightly with the force of his orgasm. The bed shifts around him and there’s the phantom notion of Hyungwon hovering in a straddle over his knees before a slick tongue laps at the small of his back. Minhyuk hums as Hyungwon cleans him of his own cum.

“Is this how you’re going to treat Kihyun when you finally bag him?” he asks, raising his hips so he can move his hand from under his stomach.

Hyungwon snorts against his back and sits up. “Switch the subject and the object of that sentence around and that’s what I’m hoping for, yeah,” he says, apparently not as far down into his headspace as Minhyuk thought to be responding in so many words.

Minhyuk makes a noise of interest at the revelation that the younger man wants to spread his legs for his housemate. “You’re not going to clean my hand too?” he asks, rolling over onto his back when Hyungwon gets up and climbs off the bed.

He’s returned with a scowl that’s tempered by the slight quirk to his lips. “I don’t know where your hand has been. You could have been touching your dick for all I know.”

Rolling his eyes, Minhyuk hops off the bed himself. He pats Hyungwon’s ass as he passes by him. “C'mon, loser, let's take a bubble bath and come up with a plan.”

 

 

Typing out a message to Hyunwoo about the adjusted deadlines for their next paper, the clattering of pens makes Kihyun's pause and lift his gaze from his phone. Hyungwon stares back at him from where he sits on his knees on the floor, anticipation lingering behind feigned innocence. His hand is on the edge of the couch, close to where Kihyun's pens had once been.

Shaking his head, Kihyun bends over to pick up the pens and he places them on his left side away from the boy on his right.

Disappointed, Hyungwon mews a sad, pitiful noise and pushes his lips out into a pout. He's been in kitten space for at least the last hour, eating fish-shaped gummies and cuddling his pillow and meowing at Kihyun for attention every five minutes. The younger boy never used to go into full cat mode when Minhyuk wasn't around, not comfortable with going without his words. This time is only the second time although the first he stayed in Minhyuk's room and Kihyun didn't find out he was in space until he tried to ask what Hyungwon wanted for dinner, but now he's broken out of his shell to bother Kihyun like the oversized brat he is.

He paws at Kihyun's leg with his hand curled in a loose fist, his thumb tucked under his fingers so he doesn't accidentally use it.

"You can't have my pens," Kihyun says soothingly. He glides his fingers through the soft strands of Hyungwon's hair, scratching behind his fake ears. A gentle smile crosses his face at the pleased purr the pretty kitty makes.

Entertaining the whims of someone with a pet kink isn't something Kihyun ever though he would do, or even enjoy to some extent. He's always imagined the BDSM scene as a breeding ground for abuse apologists (not that he really thinks any differently after Hyungwon's stories) but Hyungwon is nothing like his mental images of subs. He's spoiled as fuck, but he's also completely independent, doesn't take shit from anyone, and walks all over Minhyuk. When he takes on the image of a sweet kitten, when he's a self-centered asshole, when he's more Hyungwon than Wonnie, Kihyun's worryingly endeared by him.

Climbing onto the couch when Kihyun pats the space next to him, Hyungwon curls into the older man's side. He leans his weight onto Kihyun's right arm, resting his cheek on his shoulder and pawing lightly at his thigh. Kihyun simply continues his petting as he awkwardly finishes his text with his left hand. He feels rather than sees Hyungwon yawn, the lanky man's body shifting against his.

"You can lie down," he says, setting his phone down.

Hyungwon makes a tiny noise, rubbing his face against Kihyun's shoulder. He glances up at him, checking to see if he's being serious. Once satisfied, he wiggles his body down the couch, tucking his legs against his chest, and lays his head in Kihyun's lap.

He lifts a hand and brushes his knuckles over Kihyun's cheek. Whatever that means, Kihyun doesn't know, but something compels him to playfully tap Hyungwon on the tip of his nose.

A delighted smile blooms on Hyungwon's face and Kihyun returns it with one of his own as the younger man giggles.

He's definitely fucked.

Hyungwon falls asleep in his lap not even ten minutes later and Kihyun, unable to get any work done for fear of disturbing the resting man, busies himself with his phone. He scrolls through various news feeds, research journals, and social media pages with one hand and cards light fingers through the younger man's hair with the other. Minhyuk lingers in his mind the entire time, thoughts of how his flat mate will react to his boyfriend cozying up with someone else.

By the time Minhyuk does stroll in, dressed to the nines in a business suit with his hair attractively gelled back off his forehead, Kihyun is halfway through a thirty minute compilation of funny cat videos on Youtube.

"Um..."

Minhyuk looks at Hyungwon briefly. "You can take off his ears. I'm sure they're not very comfortable for you or him," is all he says before he's walking down the hall.

Kihyun watches until he's no longer visible, heart pumping nervously in his chest. He glances down at the man lying in his lap. Minhyuk isn't wrong; the ears are kind of digging into his legs. Gently slipping them off, pausing once when Hyungwon snuffles, Kihyun places them next to his pens and long forgotten book.

He fiddles with his phone, locking and unlocking it, until Minhyuk returns in a simple tee and shorts.

Minhyuk runs a hand through his hair, separating the gel glued strands and takes a seat on the arm of the couch by Hyungwon's feet. "Man, I don't want to sit through another meeting in my life." He tosses his arm along the edge of the couch and looks down at the sleeping man. "He's cute, isn't he?"

Freezing, Kihyun's mouth pops open and he slowly turns to Minhyuk. Is that a trick question? "Um..."

Minhyuk laughs at him and Kihyun can't feel it in him to get annoyed like he usually does when Minhyuk makes fun of him. This is something completely different.

"You don't have to feel weird about answering. It's not a big deal."

Isn't it though?

Kihyun shrugs, feigning indifference. "Then, yeah, I guess."

Minhyuk snorts at his answer. Ruffling his hair again, he stands. "Make him some tea when he wakes up. I'm assuming he went into space so it's a tossup of whether he'll still be up there, but if he is, just hold his hand and play with his fingers until he comes out of it."

"You're not going to stay out here until he wakes up?" Kihyun asks.

On the way back to his room, Minhyuk turns over his shoulder with a quirked brow and a half smile. "No? If he wants to be around me, he knows where my room is. I'm not his baby sitter."

Of course not but Kihyun still thinks it's strange that Minhyuk is leaving them alone just like that.

Minhyuk turns on his heel and once again disappears down the hall before Kihyun can reply.

He glances down at Hyungwon and mumbles, "You don't even want to stay for the sake of my sanity?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kihyun's crisis continues but he's weak and there's no winning against hyungwon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly y'all...what is this?

"Kihyun! _Help_!"

Kihyun is a logical man, prefers straight lines that connect to matching dots in a pattern that's easy to follow. He likes equations and problems with simple answers. That's why he can't comprehend Minhyuk and Hyungwon. Because you can't fit a straight line where there is a curve, can't fit dots into squares.

Hyungwon is free, a wild cat who goes wherever he wants, does whatever he wants without a care in the world. And Kihyun can't begin to say that he understands what drives Hyungwon to do the things he does, go the places he goes, but what confuses him even more is how Minhyuk doesn't question anything, isn't bothered by Hyungwon's tendency to stray away from home.

Minhyuk's door is wide open when Kihyun walks (rushes, actually, but that's all a matter of semantics) in from the living room where he was listening to the news and ignoring his assignments due by the end of the week.

"What? What's wro...?" He chokes a little bit, his throat closing up and cutting off oxygen inflow just as his brain malfunctions and a sudden loss of gross motor skills weakens his legs and makes him trip. 

Hyungwon, in the middle of checking himself out in a full length mirror, catches sight of Kihyun in the reflection. Facing him, he smiles shyly.

"Sorry, I tried to cover up because I know this makes you uncomfortable, but do you think this tail is too limp?"

Kihyun was trying very hard to keep his eyes on his face and away from Hyungwon's bare skin; his pebbled, rosy nipples; and the flat plane of his stomach. But then Hyungwon turns to the side to display the cool grey line of fake fur poking out from his black boxer briefs, the only thing covering him up, and Kihyun's gaze wanders.

The kitten shakes his ass a bit, frowning at his reflection in the mirror at the way the tail sways. "It's definitely limp, right? Like, this doesn't scream 'excited kitty'."

It's a little hard for Kihyun to concentrate when his chest feels so tight. He's run into Hyungwon going into or coming out of a shower a few times since he moved in but seeing the younger close to naked for something as normal as bathing is _a lot_ different than...this.

"Um, right," he agrees eventually, voice hoarse. He tries to direct his eyes back up to an appropriate level but then Hyungwon is reaching down and curling his fingers around the tail.

The thick, blue tulip plug is wet with lube when Hyungwon pulls it out with a soft noise.

Kihyun tries to swallow but his tongue is heavy and dry in his mouth. His eyes curiously, traitorously, fix themselves on the perfectly cut hole in Hyungwon's underwear, the pale skin of his ass peeking through.

He snaps his eyes back up when Hyungwon turns and tosses the tail onto Minhyuk's bed where another two already lay.

The shy smile is back on the younger man's face, accompanied by a pale blush. "Thanks, Kihyun."

Kihyun shakes his head, mute, and watches as Hyungwon picks up another tail, this one a lighter grey, and then a bottle with a bright pink label.

Hyungwon undoes the top of the bottle and pauses before he turns it over the tapered steel plug of the second tail. He glances over at Kihyun with a raised eyebrow. "That's all I needed," he says, smile widening into a grin. "But you're free to stay if you want." He winks.

Blinking and fully making the connection that Hyungwon is about to stuff himself with another plug and that isn't something he should be watching, Kihyun jerks back to reality and shakes his head again.

"O-Oh, uh, right. Sorry." Dipping his head in a bow, he backs out of the doorway.

Instead of returning to the living room, he shuts himself in his own bedroom. Flopping face-down onto his bed, Kihyun groans when his awakening cock brushes against the surface.

He can't touch himself. He kind of wants to but he can't. Not when Hyungwon is in the next room over. Not when Minhyuk will be home in a couple hours and he'll have to look him in the eye with guilt hanging over him.

Squeezing his eyes shut, he tries to erase every recent image of Hyungwon in nothing but tiny briefs as well as every fantasy of him fucking himself open with delicate fingers and muffling soft sounds as he pushes the tail plug into his tight — _stop_ , Kihyun. Stop.

Clamping his teeth down into his bottom lip, Kihyun ruts into his mattress with a quiet hiss.

He shouldn't.

Disobedient fingers find the hem of his jeans and he raises his hips to unhook the button and slide the zip over his stiff crotch.

He _shouldn't._

Before he can slip his hand down the front of his boxers, he pushes himself up on his knees and rolls off his bed. Ruffling his hair with frustration, Kihyun stomps across the hall and into the bathroom. He locks the door behind him and turns on the shower, twisting the temperature knob until the water is but a few degrees away from bone-numbing arctic cold.

 

Between his graduate studies and work in the lab, Kihyun lost a lot of free time to do the things he often used to when he was younger. But somehow he finds the time to show up to church on Sunday after only god knows how long.

The church is local, obviously not one he's ever been to since relocating to Gwangju, but the members who notice a newcomer amongst them are warm and welcoming.

He slides into a pew close to the back next to a family of five. The mother smiles at him as her toddler squirms restlessly in her lap and he returns the gesture before discreetly putting a little more space between them. He may feel like a stranger in a church after so long but young kids will always have the potential to scream when the sermon inevitably starts to bore them.

The pastor is a slim man with a voice that's full and much bigger than he is. He's a passionate orator and coincidentally, the sermon is about not letting yourself waver. Granted, it's in the context of not doubting your faith in a time where it seems like the world is going to shit, but Christianity is about finding personal meaning in the word of god. Even if that personal meaning is in regards to a dilemma of if it's okay to have the hots for your housemate's boyfriend.

For the hour and thirty minutes of the service, Kihyun recollects himself and finds the man he used to be — a man who knows his place and how to forget about pretty smiles that aren't his to indulge in.

Hyungwon — gorgeous, adorable, captivating Hyungwon — is not available. Period. The end. No matter how determined to get closer to him Hyungwon is, no matter how passive Minhyuk seems to be, Kihyun can't let himself fall. He can't let himself stray from the right path and into the hands of temptation.

From now on, he'll have to maintain a suitable distance — the kind of distance he should have kept when Hyungwon first came. There will be no more allowing the younger man to cuddle up to him on the couch or in his bed. Maybe he shouldn't even humor Hyungwon when he's in kitten space and leave him to Minhyuk or to his own devices.

Complete separation from the other man seems like overkill, but Hyungwon isn't supposed to be staying permanently anyway. (Kihyun makes a note to ask Minhyuk about the situation with Hyungwon and his roommate).

As he walks out of the church, feeling rejuvenated and in control of himself, Kihyun's phone rings with a call from Minhyuk.

"What's up?" He presses the phone to his ear as he looks for his transportation pass.

"Hi, Kihyunnie."

Kihyun flinches at Hyungwon, voice breathless and sweet, on the other side of the line.

"Oh, hey, Hyungwon..."

"Min - stop it, asshole. I'm trying to talk - Minhyuk and I are going out for lunch. Join us?"

In the background, he hears Minhyuk chuckle and say 'I told you to wait until we were done.'

Until they are done _what_?

Kihyun's shakes his head clear before his mind can wander with the possibilities of what Minhyuk means.

Remembering his vow for distance, Kihyun declines the offer. "I'm good. But thanks for asking."

Hyungwon's breath hitches in a soft gasp and Kihyun's stomach flips at the sound of it.

He's already answered; it wouldn't be rude to hang up, right?

" _Please_?" Hyungwon whines.

Kihyun wonders if it was his fucked up mind that perverted the plea or if it was actually the moan that it sounded like.

"Y-You two can go without me."

"But I want to go with Kihyunnie."

Jesus fucking Christ. Why is he so adamant? Kihyun can hear the pout in his voice.

And because he is a masochist and has to do everything the hard way, he changes his mind.

Hyungwon cheers when he says he'll go and promises to wait for Kihyun to get home so they can all leave together.

Kihyun stares at his phone after they hang up and then back up at the church behind him. It already feels like he's made a mistake.

 

"But I want to go with Kihyunnie," Minhyuk mocks, hiding his smile against Hyungwon's flushed neck.

His short puffs of laughter against Hyungwon's skin make the younger man squirm as a ticklish feeling travels up his spine. "Shut _up_!" he hisses (although the tickle makes it come out closer to a shriek).

Minhyuk mumbles out a sorry. Hyungwon chooses to let his bubbly giggle slide only because Minhyuk pairs the apology with a kiss over his nape and a skilled roll of the hips that almost gets his dick right where Hyungwon's wants it.

He laments their position — Hyungwon on his side with Minhyuk spooning him from behind, their legs tangled like earphone cords and the older man's arms holding him firm against his chest — because he can't kick Minhyuk like he wants to. "Why are you teasing me," he whines, scratching through the light brush of Minhyuk's arm hair.

If he wanted, he could grind back, could find the right angle himself, but it's a little after eleven and he just woke up fifteen minutes ago and he's too lazy to work for it; he's content to let Minhyuk do all the heavy lifting, even if he does have to live through the older man's games.

Minhyuk hums and presses a handful of kisses to Hyungwon's skin before unhooking his arms from around the younger man's waist.

Hyungwon is putty in his hands as he lets himself be rearranged, Minhyuk pushing him over so that he's still on his side but turned in on his stomach. He's never been the vulnerable type, but there's something warm that fills his chest when Minhyuk crowds around him, cages him in with arms on either side of his head.

"Good enough for you, kitty?" Minhyuk asks after he pulls out and fucks back in.

Moaning softly as Minhyuk's cock drags over his spot just right, Hyungwon nods and reaches between his legs with one hand while drawing his boyfriend in for a kiss that's all lazy tongue and faint drags of teeth over swollen lips with the other hand.

Minhyuk is always sweet, both during and outside of play, but he's even more affectionate that morning, murmuring little sweet nothings as he kisses every inch of Hyungwon's skin that he can reach while he grinds into him slow and easy.

And because he's sleepy and tame, Hyungwon's loses himself in it all, melting under the attention with Minhyuk's sandpaper voice in his ear.

He turns his head and buries his nose into the pillow cushioning it. He stole it the day before but he doesn't think Kihyun has noticed yet. It smells like him, a fairly unassuming clean scent with a hint of something light and flowery that pushes Hyungwon further into the clouds.

He likes Kihyun — although not in the way he likes Minhyuk. He likes how small he is but how his confidence and headstrong attitude makes him seem so tall. He likes how dedicated Kihyun is to his personal values. He likes how easy it is for Kihyun to get annoyed but how quickly he softens afterward. He likes that Kihyun is fun to bully, even if the older man doesn't realize that Hyungwon is playing with him.

Minhyuk knows all of his tricks, all of his games. But Kihyun is adorably innocent. It's been a while since Hyungwon has met a man so genuine and no one can blame Hyungwon for wanting to keep him.

"Kitty?" Massaging circles into Hyungwon's waist, Minhyuk kisses below his ear.

It takes a moment for his call to register in Hyungwon's head, everything but the sensations rolling through his body a little hazy. "Hm?" he eventually groans, peeling open an eye.

"You're so quiet. Say his name. I want to hear it."

Minhyuk shifts his weight onto one arm and pushes Hyungwon's face further into the pillow.

He wasn't going to say anything out of simple disobedience but then Minhyuk changes pace, driving in harder with stamina he shouldn't have this early in the morning, and Kihyun's name brokenly falls off Hyungwon's tongue and sinks into the damp spot left by his parted lips.

Above him Minhyuk shudders with a moan of his own and the sound of it makes Hyungwon's cock pulse in his hand as he imagines Kihyun in his place, caging him in and fucking him like he's something precious.

Hyungwon comes with another cry of _his_ name and Minhyuk, who must have been holding it in, quickly follows with a stream of curses muffled against Hyungwon's shoulder.

 

"Um..." is all Kihyun can manage when the couple joins him outside their apartment. He chalks it up to the sun behind them but Hyungwon really looks like he's glowing with flushed cheeks and bright eyes. It's not jealousy that churns in his stomach at the sight of Hyungwon and Minhyuk's clasped hands. He knows what jealousy feels like; this is an off brand sort of envy...like he wishes he could do the same but doesn't mind Minhyuk being there...like he would rather Minhyuk be there.

Swinging his car keys on the finger of his free hand, Minhyuk raises an eyebrow at Kihyun. "Where'd you go so early? Why are you so stiff?"

Kihyun tries to shake out his nerves. "Church," he answers to their obvious surprise.

"You're religious?" At his nod, Minhyuk shrugs. "The more you know."

As they cut across the street to the parking lot on the other side, Hyungwon glances at him. "I'm glad you're coming. We don't get to spend a lot of time together."

No, they spend too much time together. Distance, Kihyun remembers. But he doesn't know what to say in response, so he doesn't say anything.

Minhyuk's car is a sleek black thing with real leather seats. For a second, Kihyun convinces himself that Hyungwon is going to slide into the backseat with him, but then he sees the younger man pull open the passenger seat door he exhales a sigh of relief.

"Hyungwon said he wants Japanese," Minhyuk says as he rolls out of his parking space and onto the street.

Hyungwon turns around in his seat with a small pout. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine." Kihyun nods.

The ride to the restaurant is fairly painless and filled with idle chit chat. Kihyun doesn't add much to the conversation, perfectly fine with listening to Hyungwon gush over the six week old kittens at the shelter and to Minhyuk complain about being blamed for the screw-ups of the senior workers at his office.

By the time they arrive at the restaurant and are directed to a booth table, Kihyun feels confident in his ability to stay on the right path. He feels great...up until after they order and Hyungwon leans back in his seat across from Kihyun with a sigh.

"This booth is too small," he complains, gaining the attention of Minhyuk who looks over at him. "Kihyun, can I put my feet in your lap?"

Frowning, Kihyun arches a confused eyebrow. "I don't understand how that'll..."

Proving that he never listens to what anyone has to say, Hyungwon kicks his feet up and settles them heavy on Kihyun's thighs before he can finish speaking. "Thanks, Kihyunnie."

Kihyun glances down at Hyungwon's feet covered in orange Garfield socks and lets out a scoff of disbelief when the younger man wiggles his toes. This is definitely crossing the line of proper familiarity he is set on redrawing between them but what else can he do? He's not bothered enough by Hyungwon's feet in his lap to make a fuss over it. There's no harm that can be done by letting them stay like this.

"You're a lot more patient than I am." Minhyuk laughs. "I would have already pushed his feet away."

Snorting, Hyungwon knocks their shoulders together. "No, you wouldn't have."

Minhyuk retaliates by digging his fingers under Hyungwon's ribs and the youngest man convulses as he's tickled, inhaling sharply in surprise.

Kihyun gasps too, freezing when one of Hyungwon's feet falls between his legs and ends up pressed firmly against the zip of his pants.

It's a simple mistake, he knows that, but that doesn't stop alarm bells from sounding off in his head when Hyungwon regains composure but doesn't adjust his feet, obviously not realizing the sensitivity of the situation.

And Kihyun is very sensitive, his traitorous libido making his dick stir under the slight, no matter how unintentional, attention.

Hyungwon shifts, the arch of his foot lining up nicely with Kihyun's growing erection, and Kihyun croaks out a strange noise that he then tries to disguise as a cough.

The couple both glance at him with questions in their eyes.

"Are you okay?" asks Hyungwon.

 _Just tell him to move his foot_ , an inner voice tells Kihyun.

Robotically, Kihyun nods his head. "Yeah, I'm fine," he says stupidly, hoping his voice doesn't sound as tight as it feels coming out of his throat.

"Do you want some water?"

Their waiter left a pitcher of water and three empty glasses at the end of the table. Hyungwon stretches across Minhyuk to reach them and Kihyun's eyes blow wide, every last wisp of air snatched straight from his lungs, when the younger man's foot pushes and drags against him.

He watches mutely as Hyungwon pours a glass of water and pushes it over to him. Does...does he really not know what he's doing to Kihyun?

His inner voice reminds him that he can fix this problem by moving Hyungwon's foot to a safer place but, for some reason, Kihyun's brain and arms aren't making the necessary connection for him to be able to do so.

(He knows the reason; it's because he's infatuated and turned on and not at all the strong-willed person he pretends to be.)

He finds the coordination to pick up the glass and bring it up to his lips because the couple is watching him. Downing half of it, he nods his thanks.

Hyungwon waves him off with a smile and starts to pour a drink for Minhyuk and himself.

Even though Hyungwon stops actively moving, Kihyun continues to stiffen embarrassingly beneath him and he hates himself for it. He's supposed to be staying on the right path. He should have told Hyungwon what he is (accidentally) doing already. But the longer he goes without saying anything, the more it feels like he can't. Like there's a time limit when the wait stops being acceptable and more creepy.

Minhyuk suddenly begins to scoot out of the booth. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom."

Hyungwon perks up. "Me too. I can't feel my foot."

Biting his lip, Kihyun narrowly swallows a groan when Hyungwon slips his feet out of his lap. Unfortunately, he doesn't currently have the mental capacity to stop his hips from involuntarily bucking, chasing after more friction.

Hyungwon blinks at him as he blindly tries to put his shoes back on. "Did I kick you? Sorry."

"I-It's okay," Kihyun rasps. "It was an accident."

With a light smile, Hyungwon slides out of the booth after his boyfriend.

When they're both out of sight, Kihyun drops his forehead on the table and tries to calm down with deep inhales and shaky exhales.

"Fuck me."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you were wondering, yes hyungwon knew what he was doing in the restaurant. 
> 
> we're playing a game of guess how many times hyungwon has to rile kihyun up before he cracks. even i don't know the answer.
> 
> [version 1](https://at-tostitos.tumblr.com/post/169336953855/deleted-scenes-russian-blue-3) of the restaurant scene where hyungwon makes himself too obvious


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kihyun gets in touch with his dominant side and minhyuk is chaotic good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [CL voice] it's been a long time coming, but we're here now
> 
> important: i rewrote the first 2 chapters. mainly i tweaked some minor details, changed some reactions to things. most importantly, i added a scene in minhyuk's POV to chapter 1 at the very end so there's a little more insight into how minhyuk feels about kihyungwon from the start. i also tried to make the smut in chapter 2 less shitty. the dynamic is pretty much the same though. you can reread those parts if you'd like. i'll repost the original chapter 2 smut scene on [tumblr](http://at-tostitos.tumblr.com) later if you want to compare idk

The idea comes to him when he's getting out of the shower and reaching for the midnight blue towel draped over the edge of the sink.

He's pent up.

He isn't the type to always have sex on the mind, to react to the slightest show of skin or sensuality. But since moving to Gwangju, he hasn't fooled around with anyone. Between classes and his work in the lab, Kihyun hasn't had the time or the desire. Plus there's the whole issue of having a housemate on top of the problem that he doesn't know any good places to pick up guys around here. Finding out that information just wasn't at the top of his priorities when he moved.

But maybe, just maybe, that's why he's found himself so ridiculously bothered by Hyungwon. Their relationship started with Hyungwon naked in his living room, seconds away from giving Minhyuk a blowjob. Kihyun wouldn't put it past himself to be stuck on that image due to the general building frustration at not rolling in the sheets with someone in a while.

(A voice in the back of his head criticizes this hypothesis and points out the non-sexual affection he feels for Hyungwon but Kihyun tunes it out. Turns the volume all the way down on stray, unwanted thoughts that aren't telling him what he wants to hear.)

After toweling off and slipping into his pajama pants, Kihyun slings the towel over his shoulders and leaves the bathroom.

He glances down the hall at Minhyuk's room. The door is wide open and the sound of Minhyuk chuckling at something spills out into the hallway.

"Can you shut up? I'm trying to go to sleep," comes Hyungwon’s drowsy voice, just barely loud enough for Kihyun to pick up.

Minhyuk coos. "Sorry, baby."

There's a pause where Kihyun assumes the short conversation to be over and he walks across to his room. Just as he gets in the doorway, he hears Minhyuk's voice again.

"You could always go sleep with Kihyun if I'm bothering you."

Halting with one foot in the room, Kihyun’s eyes blow wide and his head turns with a snap in the direction of Minhyuk’s room.

Over the course of the month and a couple of weeks since Hyungwon moved in, he and Kihyun have developed something of an acquaintanceship. For as cautious as Hyungwon was when he first moved in, that worry over being in kitten space around Kihyun didn’t last very long. Kihyun is long used to Hyungwon leaving his things scattered around the apartment; he’s found a wire kitten headband in between the pages of his lab book, unopened packets of fish gummies in the pockets of his bag — not to mention Hyungwon’s beloved sushi pillow that Kihyun has found in his room more times than he can count. He doesn’t mind the fact that Hyungwon enters his room every once in a while, but he can’t reconcile the thought of the younger man curled up on his bed, tucked under the covers and burying his face in one of Kihyun’s pillows as if he belongs there. Like...like a sleepy, waiting boyfriend or something like that.

And Minhyuk isn’t supposed to be okay with that either, isn’t supposed to simply give his boyfriend permission to crawl into bed with another man to sleep with. Kihyun knows Minhyuk doesn’t see him as a threat to their relationship but Minhyuk also doesn’t know the thoughts that run through Kihyun’s mind when Hyungwon smiles at him with rosy cheeks and calls him ‘Kihyunnie’ in a soft, airy exhale.

Hyungwon’s sleepy whine pulls the compulsion to take the kitten into his arms and pet him until he’s putty from the back of Kihyun’s mind to the very front.

“Kihyunnie won’t let me sleep with him,” comes Hyungwon’s drowsy slur, muffled like he’s talking into something and difficult to hear.

The dejectedness in his tone twists a knife in Kihyun’s gut.

He’s right, Kihyun won’t let him into his bed, but not for the reasons he’s probably thinking. Kihyun needs the distance. He likes where he lives. He likes Minhyuk as a housemate and friend. He doesn’t want to ruin a good thing by slipping up and acting on the forbidden feelings he’s developing for the kitten.

It’s a problem when Kihyun thinks he can’t maintain control. He always needs to be in control; it’s just the kind of person he is.

Kihyun barely makes out Minhyuk’s light hum. “You’ve slept together before.”

“And he freaked out,” Hyungwon replies. “I mean, I’m sure I could get him to let me stay but I’m too tired to whittle him down right now.”

A wave crashes in Kihyun’s stomach. He knows he’s sweet for Hyungwon but he didn’t think they noticed just how weak he is.

“Is your arm okay like this, pup?”

“Yeah, don’t worry about it.”

Shaking his head, Kihyun enters his room and exits the conversation. He slides his door shut behind him and contemplates locking it for a moment before deciding against it. With a sigh, he drags the towel from around his neck and hangs it up on the hook on the back of the door.

He flips the light switch and shuffles over to his bed, climbing in and getting settled. Tucking one hand beneath his pillows, he rolls onto his side. The unwanted memory of the first time he and Hyungwon shared a bed, when Hyungwon infiltrated his room and fell asleep without a care, floods his mind. He remembers the warmth of Hyungwon tucked into his chest and the delicate serenity of his sleeping face.

Kihyun always thought his bed was a decent size but now it feels a little too big.

“Get it together, Yoo,” he mutters to himself as he closes his eyes and tries to get comfortable. “Stop thinking about him.”

 

Nothing robs Kihyun of his spirit quite like waking up early to go to the lab on his day off to revise the data-skewing mistakes of one of the undergraduate research assistants, so when he shoulders into the apartment a little after two in the afternoon, kicks off his shoes, drops his bag on the floor carelessly, and launches himself face-first onto the couch, his lids fall heavy over his eyes almost instantaneously. He hears the sound of a television coming from down the hall, but he doesn’t bother announcing his presence to Hyungwon who must already be home from his own early shift at the shelter and allows himself to drift off.

If he does dream, then he doesn’t remember what of when he wakes up slightly less irritable to the sound of meowing. Peeling his eyes open to see the back of the couch, Kihyun rolls over and almost throws himself off the edge. He catches himself before he can fall and scans eyes still narrowed with exhaustion around the living room, looking for his kitt— looking for Hyungwon.

“Wonnie?” he calls, planting a hand down and pushing himself up.

Another meow answers him, the sound coming from the kitchen, and Kihyun looks over. He can’t see Hyungwon from his limited view but the younger man is definitely in there.

“Ahh,” Kihyun exhales with realization. Hyungwon must not be using his hands so he needs help getting what he wants. Rolling off the couch and standing, Kihyun cracks his neck as he yawns. “Just a minute. I’m coming.”

Hyungwon mewls again and not even a second later there’s a crash that makes Kihyun stop mid-step.

“Won?”

He’s met with silence from the kitchen and feels some of the irritation that he slept off return. Kihyun slowly pushes up the long sleeves of his shirt as he walks into the kitchen and confirms his suspicion.

Glass shards are scattered about the floor in front of the sink in tiny pieces that refract the bright light overhead. His lips drag into a frown at the broken glass, a bit of orange juice pooling around it all.

He sighs. He’ll need to mop that up.

Lifting his eyes from the mess, Kihyun looks up from the floor to the kitten sitting on the counter. The onslaught of exposed skin — Hyungwon’s tank top is loose and hangs from his slender frame and his powder blue cotton shorts that must reach no farther than mid-thigh are hiked up because of his posture — almost makes him falter but the broken glass on the edge of his vision keeps him focused.

Hyungwon is still staring at the mess on the floor, gaze curious and innocent like he doesn’t know that he’s done something bad. It’s all an act, Kihyun knows, and when he clears his throat, Hyungwon facade cracks as a smirk teases at his lips.

“You know you’re not supposed to be up there,” Kihyun scolds in an even voice.

Coming closer, he stares up his nose at Hyungwon who blinks at him and tilts his head to the side. The cute expression isn’t fooling him — if anything, it makes him a little more annoyed — and he points straight between Hyungwon’s eyes and then down at the floor, a silent command for the kitten to get off the counter.

Hyungwon gazes at him for a second longer before obeying. The kitten slides off the counter and catches himself on his feet before sinking down further until he’s on his hands and knees. He starts to crawl around the broken glass toward the door.

Clicking his tongue, Kihyun turns and bends over to catch the kitten by the back of his neck. He pinches Hyungwon’s nape hard and earns a gasp from the younger man.

“And where do you think you’re going, hm?”

Crouching to be on a more equal level with the kitten, Kihyun slides his hand from his neck into his hair and tugs back on the strands until Hyungwon’s head angles back, the bell hanging from his collar twinkling. Fire that Kihyun pretends is anger settles low in him when he gets a look at Hyungwon’s wide eyes, steadily reddening cheeks, and his plush mouth that he’s tugging at with his teeth.

“You couldn’t have waited ten seconds for me to get up? Were you that impatient?” Kihyun raises an eyebrow and pulls lightly at the younger man’s hair. “Or were you purposefully being a bad kitty to rile me up? Getting into trouble just to see what I’d do?”

Hyungwon’s breath hitches and he bites into his lip harder, his eyes drifting lower on Kihyun’s face. He mewls a weak sound and squirms in Kihyun’s hold.

Even though he didn’t mind humoring Hyungwon’s kinks, Kihyun never really thought he _got_ it. It was cute seeing Hyungwon in his kitten gear and watching him laze around in the spots where the sun drifts in and teasing him with his laser pointer, but he still felt like the ignorant vanilla onlooker. Now, meeting Hyungwon’s overwhelmed stare with his own glare, he’s starting to see the appeal in the ears that are always a little askew on Hyungwon’s head, in the thick collar around his neck, in the way Hyungwon expresses his disobedient nature.

He’s annoyed about the broken glass, but there’s amusement beneath it all. Enjoyment. Exhilaration.

Meowing softly again, Hyungwon leans in to rub his cheek against Kihyun’s apologetically but Kihyun tightens his grip in his hair and pulls him back before he gets too close.

He watches Hyungwon’s pupils dilate a second before his eyes flutter shut, something a little too close to a moan escaping his swollen lips.

Kihyun's breath shortens as he takes in the expression on the younger man's face, warmth flaring hotter than before beneath his skin. "Did you like that, Wonnie?" he asks, in a daze too strong for him to pick up on the heady velvet his voice has deepened into.

Hyungwon's head bobs in a nod but then he peels his eyes open and shakes it, conflicted between the truth and what might get Kihyun to keep going.

"Which one is it: yes or no?"

He loosens his hold on the kitten — he doesn't want to keep going if Hyungwon is enjoying himself rather than feeling apologetic — and Hyungwon immediately springs forward, shoving against Kihyun's shoulders until the older man falls back on his ass and catches himself with his hands.

A yellow flag rises in the middle of the fog clouding Kihyun’s mind but he doesn’t have time to acknowledge it when Hyungwon is pushing his knees apart and lowering himself onto his stomach in between Kihyun’s spread legs.

He stops the kitten from getting too close with a palm on his forehead. “What do you think you’re doing?”

Hyungwon catches his eyes for a brief second before returning his attention to Kihyun’s cock that has started to push against the zip of his jeans. The kitten swipes his tongue over his bottom lip before biting into it and Kihyun feels himself waver.

His arousal points out how easy it would be to slide his hand around the back of Hyungwon’s neck and push his head down; his irritation reminds him that’s just what Hyungwon wants and what he shouldn’t be allowed to have. And then there’s the mental yellow flag, fluttering frantically in an imaginary wind and starting to darken into an orange-red color.

Making an annoyed noise, Hyungwon reaches up to grab Kihyun’s wrist, even going as far as to unfold his ‘paws’ so he can use his fingers.

Kihyun knocks his hand away. “Stop,” he commands, surprising himself with how stern his voice sounds despite his conflicting emotions.

Hyungwon’s lips form a pout as he whines childishly. He rests his temple against the inside of Kihyun’s knee, nuzzling against it. His eyes are dark and desperate when he glances up.

“Please, Kihyunnie,” he begs in a sweet voice, continuing to rub his cheek against the older man’s leg. “Wonnie wants to say sorry.”

His words snap Kihyun out of his daze and he releases Hyungwon with a sharp inhale.

 _Fuck_.

What is he doing?

Hyungwon capitalizes on his hesitation and leans in, digging his nose into Kihyun’s crotch. He meows happily, kissing up the line of Kihyun’s zipper. When he reaches the pull tab, he takes it between his teeth and peeks up at Kihyun.

The flag becomes a blaring alarm and Kihyun threads his fingers in Hyungwon’s hair again, beating down his panic so he can keep up his strong front. “I’m not Minhyuk. You can’t appease me with sex, kitty,” he says, hoping Hyungwon doesn’t hear the shakiness of his voice as he pulls the younger man up enough to slip away and roll onto his feet.

Pushing himself back up on his hands and knees, Hyungwon frowns.

“But since it was the first time, I’ll let you go with a warning.” Kihyun swallows thickly, his erection a little more than distracting. “Go lay down with your pillow and _behave_ ,” he commands. “I don’t want to hear you getting into trouble again.”

Running a stressed hand through his hair, Kihyun turns around and exits the kitchen, uncaring of if it looks like he’s running.

He _is_ running.

And Hyungwon is catching up too fast.

 

"Yes, baby?" Minhyuk holds his phone between his shoulder and his ear as he continues searching for the files from one of their clients that should have been scanned in but are currently nowhere to be found.

"I was bad," chirps Hyungwon, sounding pleased with himself.

Huffing out a laugh, Minhyuk changes his mind and takes his phone in hand. He leans back into his office chair and idly scrolls through their clientele data with a lazy finger, losing focus on the task at hand. "And what did you do?"

"I knocked down a glass from the kitchen counter."

Raising an eyebrow, Minhyuk makes an amused hum. He remembers Hyungwon being excited about something last night. Turns out he was scheming to get in trouble with his darling, Kihyun.

Hyungwon is a troublesome kitty by nature— he doesn't take well to training, prefers to do what makes him happy and comfortable before doing something for someone else. He's lazy and spoiled and Minhyuk knows that's not something he can fix in the headstrong kitty. Hyungwon listens when he wants to and only to what he wants to. That's what always got him in trouble with his Doms when he was still a part of the scene. Being a kitten isn't about having someone to tame him and keep him in line when his playful side bubbles to the surface, but about having a space to disconnect and be as wild as he wants to be without being held down on a leash.

Minhyuk knows to let him be most of the time, only reining him in when it's absolutely in Hyungwon's best interests to mellow out.

Minhyuk tuts disapprovingly but his lips stretch into a smirk. "How'd he handle it?"

"He pulled my hair and scolded me for being a bad kitty," Hyungwon sighs dreamily. "He's so hot when he's angry, Minnie. He got hard but chickened out when I offered to suck him off."

Minhyuk chuckles again, trying to envision what happened. He’s surprised Hyungwon decided to expose his desires so openly— he would have drawn it out a little more, just for better confirmation that Kihyun is, in fact, interested and pretending he isn’t— but he’s even more shocked that Kihyun responded to Hyungwon in subspace the way he did. He’d expect Kihyun to not let Hyungwon use being in space as an excuse for his actions.

Humming contemplatively, Minhyuk taps his finger on the mouse button lightly. “How long ago was this?”

“Ten minutes ago or so?

"Did he give you a punishment?"

"No," Hyungwon whines. “He just told me to behave so I've been trying to relax but it's hard when all I can think about is his hand in my hair and how big his dick felt.”

Minhyuk hums again. He's sure Kihyun is still reeling. Why not see if he can be pushed a little more? "Then, I'm going to give you a reward. I want you to leave the door to our room cracked and fuck yourself, okay, kitten? Be as loud as you want."

He smirks at Hyungwon's bitten-off moan.

"I can do that. Do you want to listen, Hyukkie?"

Minhyuk glances down at his lap, a little interested but ultimately knowing it’s not the time. "I do but I can't. Tell me how it goes when I get home?”

Hyungwon hangs up after agreeing and Minhyuk sets his phone down. He can't wipe the sly smile off his face.

This game just got a lot more fun.

 

“Can you chill out?” Gritting his teeth, Kihyun hisses at his clothed erection that hasn't softened since he left the kitchen despite how much he's been trying to think of anything to take his mind off Hyungwon and the hunger in his eyes and his own regret at pushing away the chance to have those lips wrapped around—

His cock pulses at the thought and Kihyun groans, aroused and annoyed.

He’s losing it. Why couldn’t he just yell at Hyungwon about the glass and then let him go? None of that should have happened. He should have left when he noticed how affected Hyungwon became. He fucking promised himself he wouldn’t get too close.

Unbuttoning his jeans, Kihyun changes into the loose, cotton pants he wears to sleep. It seems it’s going to be a while before his dick softens. Might as well lighten up the friction and try to relax.

When he’s finished, he climbs into bed. Pulling a pillow over his face, Kihyun tries to block out everything. All it would take is a quick wank to solve his problem, but he can't let Hyungwon win. He doesn't know the details of Minhyuk and Hyungwon's relationship, but unless one of them comes out and says they're open, he doesn't want to — _can't_ — give in.

A drawn out noise cuts through the thin walls and fills Kihyun's room. Every part of Kihyun but one freezes at the sound.

Slowly, he pulls the pillow down and blinks up at the ceiling.

“...He's not,” Kihyun mumbles, praying for it to be the truth. Maybe his dick is so hard that he's starting to hallucinate. That'd be unfortunate, but it's better than proof that the devil is alive and living in the room down the hall.

Hyungwon moans again, the sound broken and needy and delicious. Kihyun squeezes his eyes shut as it washes over him. “Fuck...he is.”

Hyungwon is masturbating.

The kitten has always been bold, but this…this is too much. He's not even trying to be quiet, doesn't even care that the walls are thin and Kihyun is next door.

Hiding under the pillow again, Kihyun tries to ignore the sounds Hyungwon makes while he pleasures himself. It doesn't help. Now that he's noticed, Kihyun’s ears have tuned in one hundred percent, picking up the quietest groans too.

He should leave… But he can't go anywhere when he's tenting so obviously. Everyone is going to think he's a pervert. Then again, he is one. He's listening to his housemate’s boyfriend get himself off.

Tossing the pillow aside when he accepts it's not working, Kihyun contemplates yelling at Hyungwon to shut up.

“Get in the shower. Turn on some music. Anything, Kihyun, fuck, just stop listening,” he tells himself but his hand still grazes down his chest to cup himself.

He sinks his teeth into his bottom lip as he squeezes his cock through the thin fabric of his lounge pants, eyes drifting shut. The image of Hyungwon between his legs, his big lust-blown eyes staring up at him, paints itself on the back of Kihyun’s eyelids and he moans, the sound lost under Hyungwon's louder gasps.

He wonders what the kitten is doing to himself— if he's teasing his prostate with just his fingers or if he's stuffing his hole with a toy. As he slips his hand under the waistband of his pants and tugs out his dick, Kihyun wonders if Hyungwon is thinking about him too.

Dragging his palm over the flushed head and smearing precome on his skin, Kihyun sighs. It'd be better if he got up to find his lube, but then he'd have to acknowledge that he's really going to jerk off. So he makes do with what makes him feel less perverted, building up enough saliva to make the slide a little more comfortable.

His hips buck up into his hand, nerves sensitive after denying himself pleasure for so long. Swiping his tongue over his lips, Kihyun drags his hand down his length. He stretches his fingers out and cups his balls, rolling and massaging them as he contemplates how he's going to do this — if he wants to pound one out quick or if he wants to savor what he'll never let himself enjoy again.

And then Hyungwon gets louder, the breathless syllables of his curses and hazy mumblings filtering into Kihyun's room as if there wasn't a large space of wall between them.

“Ah, fuck,” Kihyun exhales and slides his hand back up. He collects the precum spilling from the tip and uses it to ease the glide as he jerks off, alternating between long, slow strokes and short, quick ones.

His eyes slip shut again and soon all he sees is Hyungwon — his pretty eyes dark and lustful, his lips kiss-swollen and red, those long fingers deep inside him, his cat ears falling off his head as he arches in pleasure, on his hands and knees, legs spread and ready.

He moans aloud at the fantasy and quickly slaps the hand resting on his lower stomach over his mouth. He's answered by a sensuous _oh god, yes, please_ but the possibility that Hyungwon heard him only makes him grip his dick tighter and groan again into his palm. The desire to have the kitten under him, pliant and begging and submitting, hits him full force. Kihyun scrambles to kick off his pants and sits up against his pillows.

Curving his hand around his cock, he fucks up into his fist, flicking his wrist around the head in that way that always pushes him straight to the edge, desperate to orgasm.

“K-Kihyun—”

“Fuck, Hyungwon,” Kihyun moans openly, rhythm stuttering. He was hoping, but knowing Hyungwon is fucking himself to the thought of him makes his head spin.

“Kihyunnie, I'm-...

Kihyun doesn't think he'll ever get the sound Hyungwon makes when he comes out of his head, doesn't think anyone else will sound as sinful.

“Hyungwon…kitty...baby…” Kihyun exhales breathlessly, tugging the head of his cock in frantic jerks. A string of curses drifts off his lips as he feels himself tighten up, and with only a few more desperate tugs, he spills over his fingers and shirt, coming so hard spunk lands high on his chest.

Feeling like he just ran a marathon and came in first, Kihyun tries to regulate his breathing, taking slow, controlled breaths. He stares up at the ceiling with his hand still curled lightly around his spent shaft. The apartment is quiet, like Hyungwon is making an effort to make as little noise as possible now that he's pushed Kihyun over the edge.

Slowly regaining his rationality, Kihyun wipes the cum on his hand on the front of his shirt before carefully taking it off. Tossing it over by the door, he reaches for his pants and pulls them back up over his hips. Robotically, he sits up and tucks his knees under his chin. He folds his arms and buries his face in them.

“Fuck.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is...really short and uninspired and anticlimactic compared to the last chapter cause i have serious writer’s block but i just wanted to post ANYTHING cause i felt bad i’m always so slow so this is what y’all get
> 
> +i typed some of this on my phone, i'll go back and proofread but excuse any typos for now

“He’s such a chicken,” Minhyuk murmurs as he listens to Kihyun’s door click shut.

His housemate has been tip-toeing around the apartment since yesterday, after their ‘bonding’ session, according to Hyungwon, and while Minhyuk thinks Kihyun’s shame is adorable, he also finds it annoying that Kihyun, who is usually so self-assured, won’t face his actions with confidence and a raised chin.

Minhyuk understands. There’s bound to be some discomfort after getting off with his someone else's boyfriend, but no matter how much Hyungwon may have goaded him on, it was still Kihyun’s own conscious decision and it doesn’t make sense to run away now without even confessing that he did something.

Hyungwon looks up, currently curled up into a ball at Minhyuk’s feet. “I wish he wouldn’t think so much.” He sighs and lays his head back down. “He has to know that you’re aware of me coming onto him so I don’t know what the problem is.”

Minhyuk shrugs and leans against the arm rest, fitting his chin in his palm. “Maybe he needs a more direct push.”

“I had my lips on his dick, he heard me moan his name yesterday. I can’t be any more direct unless I sat in his lap and told him to fuck me.”

The drama they were watching starts again after the commercial break but neither care enough about it to pay attention now.

“Yeah, that’s what I meant.”

They crafted this whole plan to fulfill Hyungwon’s desire to have Kihyun, and while things are working fine, Kihyun stays just out of reach. Minhyuk thought it better to take it slow, let Kihyun get used to Hyungwon’s attraction and slowly tear down the walls holding him back, but Kihyun is so stubborn and hellbent on denying what he wants so long as they continue to play this game.

Maybe this is as far as they’ll get like this. Maybe Kihyun needs a definite OK and confirmation that this is something they all want.

Hyungwon hums. “Let’s give him some time to calm down and we’ll see...when he stops avoiding us.”

Minhyuk nods in agreement. They watch the drama in silence for a few minutes before he calls Hyungwon’s name. He waits for his kitten to poke his head up again.

“If he doesn’t want to do this, will you be okay?”

Hyungwon blinks once, twice. Then, he pushes himself up and climbs onto the couch. Leaning into Minhyuk’s side, he lays his ear against his boyfriend’s chest.

“I won’t lie and say I won’t be disappointed if he rejects us. Especially when it seems like he’d be so good.”

Hyungwon raises a hand to fiddle with the star charm hanging from his collar in place of a bell and Minhyuk raises an eyebrow. Hyungwon usually plays with his collars, but with timing and the subject of their conversation, Minhyuk can’t help but wonder just how deep Hyungwon’s want for Kihyun goes.

“But if he doesn’t want to, then he doesn’t want to, and there’d be nothing else to do but accept that,” Hyungwon finishes.

Lifting the arm not holding himself up, Minhyuk circles it around Hyungwon’s shoulder and dips his fingers under the sleeve of his shirt to draw lines in his soft skin. “You say that now but I can already feel you sinking your teeth into me because you’re upset.”

Hyungwon chuckles. “I’d do that anyway because you like it.” He tilts his head up to nip at Minhyuk’s jaw.

Minhyuk returns the laugh as his drags his palm up to rest on Hyungwon’s nape as his boyfriend sits up. He sighs as Hyungwon teethes up to his ear and gently tugs at the lobe. Hyungwon kisses over the bone of Minhyuk’s cheek and bites into the soft flesh affectionately. When Minhyuk begins to stroke the skin of Hyungwon’s neck, pinching the fine hairs curling there, the kitten hums pleased. He finds Minhyuk’s mouth, lips soft and parted around calm exhales, and drags his teeth over the fresh strawberry of his bottom lip.

Angling his head down, Minhyuk seals their mouths together, languidly sliding the tip of his tongue over Hyungwon's like he's trying out of the taste of an ice cream flavor for the first time. He settles a hand, warm and light, over the bone of Hyungwon's hip when his kitty slides over a leg and plants his ass on Minhyuk's thighs.

Hyungwon hums another content purr, fingers dragging and curling where they rest at Minhyuk's shoulders. The sound of the television becomes secondary to the gentle notes of their lazy affection.

A sharp hiss of an inhale makes them separate. They both turn to look at Kihyun who is staring back at them with wide eyes.

Kihyun flinches at the attention before clearing his throat and dropping his eyes to the floor. “Sorry.” He has changed clothes and has a light jacket hanging over his elbow.

“Going somewhere?” Minhyuk asks.

Kihyun nods, still not looking at them. “Yeah. A friend of mine wants to get drinks.”

Both Minhyuk and Hyungwon nod and hum the same noise of disbelief. Hyungwon snorts, tucking his face into Minhyuk’s neck and the pup chuckles as well as he rubs up and down his kitten’s back.

“Alright,” Minhyuk says, not bothering to temper his grin. “Have fun.”

Kihyun blinks. “Uh, yeah...”

Hyungwon shifts in Minhyuk’s lap and looks at Kihyun with a single eye. “But don’t have too much fun.”

Flinching again, Kihyun nods jerkily and turns to leave, moving slow but awkward like he’s forcing himself not to rush. After stuffing his feet into his shoes, Kihyun turns back to look at them. He shakes his head and pulls open the door before scurrying out.

Minhyuk sighs once the door is closed. “I’m annoyed.”

Hyungwon pops his head back up, no longer having a need to snuggle now that Kihyun isn’t there. “He’s annoying,” he agrees. “But it’s one of his charms.”

Normally, Minhyuk would agree with Hyungwon’s second statement, but at the moment he’s not sure. Massaging Hyungwon’s sides, he bounces his legs. “Up. That left me with too much energy. I need to go for a run.”

Hyungwon groans as he rolls off Minhyuk’s lap and onto the next couch cushion. “You’re such a dog.”

Minhyuk leans in to peck Hyungwon’s lips. “You love it.”

Smiling, Hyungwon rolls his eyes fondly. “Go run.”

Minhyuk stands. “Think about what you want to eat. We’ll order when I get back.”

“No, I’m going to order as soon as you leave and tell them to come as soon as possible so it’s lukewarm when you get back.”

“Brat.” Minhyuk pinches Hyungwon’s cheek. “I’ll be back.”

Waving him off, Hyungwon lays down on the couch and gets comfortable. “Bye.”

 

Kihyun gets back from class in the evening the next day, exhausted and read to go to sleep early. Fortunately, when he walks in, Hyungwon isn’t there.

Unfortunately, Minhyuk is.

The businessman cuts in front of Kihyun as he walks to his room and stands in front of his door, blocking his way in.

“Um,” Kihyun fidgets, looking this way and that. “Hello?”

Minhyuk raises his eyebrow and lifts a corner of his lips, smirking in that way that makes Kihyun’s blood rush with suspicion. “I’m setting up the Xbox. Play a little.”

Kihyun scratches at the inside of his elbow. “I’m good. I think I’m just gonna...rest.” He hesitates, becoming uncertain when Minhyuk raises his eyebrow higher as if daring Kihyun to refuse.

Kihyun has never feared anyone other than God and his mother, and he still doesn’t fear Minhyuk, but he _does_ fear whatever Minhyuk is hoping to get out of this — what it’ll lead to. He knows Minhyuk knows about what he did with Hyungwon a few days ago. There’s no way he doesn’t know; Hyungwon has always been loud about his interest in Kihyun. But they’ve yet to confront him about it and Kihyun wonders if now is the questioning he’s been waiting for, dreading, trying to escape by spending as little time as possible in the same room as the couple.

“It’s not like I’m going to keep you up all night.”

Minhyuk steps away from the door and Kihyun steps away from him.

“Ah-“ Kihyun stumbles forward when Minhyuk grabs his wrist and begins to pull him back down the hall, toward the living room. “Minhyuk, I know you have the spirit of a eight year old and unlimited energy but I’m aging at an exponential rate and require increasing amounts of—“

“Kihyun, shut the fuck up and sit the fuck down,” Minhyuk says. He releases Kihyun’s wrist and tosses a weighty glance toward the couch before crouching in front of the television and switching the cords of their DVD player with those of the game console.

Minhyuk sighs. “You’re acting like I’m holding you hostage. It’s just a game.”

With the look he gave Kihyun earlier, it’s clearly not ‘just a game’ but Kihyun doesn’t know what it is so he isn’t going to speak any guesses aloud and damn himself when he doesn’t need to. Sighing himself, Kihyun takes a seat on the couch.

He feels outside of himself, unable to get comfortable, and he knows it shows. His back is too straight, shoulders too stiff, thighs pressed together and hands clutched in his lap. When Minhyuk turns around, two controllers held in one hand, and gets a glimpse of Kihyun sitting like a statue on the edge of the couch, he rolls his eyes.

“Really,” he starts as he walks over. “What are you so stressed over?”

The fact that he jerked off to the sound of Hyungwon jerking off to the thought of him? The fact that he wants to fuck him? Or the fact that he kind of wants them to fuck Hyungwon together? Maybe it’s the fact that he wants to hold Hyungwon’s hand while it’s still warm from the heat of Minhyuk’s.

There’s a lot to be stressed over when you think you’re growing feelings for a taken man but you don’t want to break the couple apart. And then there's the cat thing as the overly sweet maraschino cherry on top.

Kihyun doesn’t answer and Minhyuk tosses a controller by his legs before taking a seat himself.

Minhyuk’s voice is gentler, less annoyed, when he speaks again. “You haven’t done anything wrong, okay? So relax and let me beat your ass in this game.”

Blinking, Kihyun finally focuses and looks at the game currently loading into the main menu on their television. Despite the turmoil rolling through him at hearing Minhyuk say he hasn’t done anything wrong, as if Minhyuk doesn’t know what the problem is, he huffs a strained laugh and picks up the controller.

He squeezes it tight because he knows there’s no way he can break it.

Kihyun only expected to play a round or two before escaping with the excuse of catching up on (truthfully) much needed sleep, but before he knows it he and Minhyuk are hissing insults at each other as they aggressively tap buttons and move analog sticks in a cycle of shooting, cheating, and death.

Nearly an hour into playing, Minhyuk suddenly lies on his side and lifts a leg to shove his foot in Kihyun’s face, his focus on the screen unwavering.

“What the fuck, Minhyuk.” Kihyun lurches away, wiggling his elbow in the air to fend off Minhyuk’s foot as it blindly searches for him. Toes brush his cheek and Kihyun shoots up off the couch, the movement just enough to make him accidentally make his character move from behind cover and into Minhyuk’s line of fire.

Minhyuk hoots when Kihyun’s character collapses in a dead heap.

Kihyun glares at him. “Really,” he deadpans.

Minhyuk grins wide and sits up. “Yeah.”

Tossing the controller onto the couch, Kihyun reclaims his seat.

“You’re not ‘beating my ass’ if that’s what you have to do to win.”

Leaving his own controller aside, Minhyuk leans back and rests an arm along the head of the couch. “I was going to take you down either way,” he says.

It’s the truth. Kihyun was in a weird corner that didn’t leave many good exits for when he ran out of ammunition.

Minhyuk runs his tongue over his bottom lip. “Let this be a lesson to you. Sometimes, when you’re fighting a losing battle, it’s better to give in to what’s naturally going to happen instead of dragging it out. Especially if you're fighting against something you actually want."

"I didn't want to die, nor did I want your feet in my face."

Rolling his eyes, Minhyuk picks up his controller again. "Don't take it so literally."

Kihyun knows better than to ask but he does anyway. "What do I want? If you know everything."

Pausing in choosing a different set up for their next round, Minhyuk glances up at Kihyun who bites his lip. 

"I can't know what you want until you admit to yourself that you want it," Minhyuk says, tone plain but his lips twisted into a small smirk. "So, what do you want, Kihyun?"

They apartment building is quiet and the windows are shut but Kihyun hears the rush of wind and noise in his ears. He thinks of Hyungwon, who he'd love to have on his back, on his knees, in Kihyun's arms, in Minhyuk's arms. He thinks of Minhyuk, who he enjoys having around, who drives him insane, who sometimes makes him feel sane, who looks so great next to Hyungwon. 

Kihyun sucks in a deep breath and opens his mouth to answer, "Sleep."

 

“Where’s Hyungwon?” Kihyun finds himself asking two days later when he’s sitting on the couch, twenty three pages of hypothesis, research, and lazily put together analysis printed and sitting on his lap. He doesn’t know what drove him to ask, wasn’t even thinking about the hypnotic man who takes up so much space in a home that isn’t even is (who takes up so much space in Kihyun’s mind that even when he isn’t thinking of Hyungwon, he’s thinking of Hyungwon) and who he hasn’t seen since he went out for drinks with Hyunwoo.

At first, Kihyun assumed Hyungwon’s work schedule changed or that maybe he was over in those times Kihyun used the lab as a hideaway, but now it’s Friday evening and the absence of the kitten makes the apartment’s silence extremely loud. He hasn’t heard any shrill laughter or tiny meowing in days and he kind of, just a little bit, misses it.

Minhyuk hums and barely spares him a glance as he walks past to enter the kitchen.

The lack ofreaction makes Kihyun swallow sohard it feels like he’s trying to inhale his tongue. Is it weird to ask, he wonders. Probably,especially after all that’s happened in the last few days.

He taps the end of his highlighter against the report in his lap as he listens to Minhyuk clink and clink around in the kitchen. Some minutes later, Minhyuk walks out with a fat orange mug in hand, steam curling through the air, and Kihyun clears his throat.

“Did...did he fix things with his roommate?”

Minhyuk blows at his drink, peering over the rim with a rather emotionless gaze. “No,” he answers. “I asked him to give you some space so he’s staying with a mutual friend of ours. Why? Do you miss him already?”

Yes.

Kihyun’s brows tangle where they meet. “ _No_? Why would I miss _your_ boyfriend?”

“What does our relationship status have to do with whether or not you miss him?” Minhyuk quirks a brow, a drop of amusement brightening his eyes like a drop of milk in coffee. “I was under the impression that you were friends. You can miss having _a friend_ around.”

Kihyun doesn’t realize his mouth is open until it’s snapping shut hard enough to make his teeth grind. 'A friend' echoes in his mind, fading and fading and then growing louder and louder.

Minhyuk blows over his drink again and snickers.He glances away for a moment before shifting his eyes enough to look at Kihyun from their corners. “Unless you miss Hyungwon as something more than a friend.”

Kihyun’s laugh scratches his throat like rocks. “I hardly miss him as a friend. I was just wondering is all.”

Humming again, Minhyuk tilts his head to the side. “Oh, Wonnie would be sad to hear that. He really likes you.”

Kihyun bites the inside of his cheek. He simply blinks at his housemate, wondering what Minhyuk is getting at — what word game is he playing and why?

Finally, Minhyuk takes a sip of his drink. “You know, Kihyun, sometimes I wonder if you’re a bigger masochist than me.”

“What do you mean?”

Minhyuk gives a small half shrug. Pivoting on his heel, he begins to walk away. “If you’re done freaking out, I’ll tell Hyungwon he can come over. He’s been complaining that the hoodie he stole out of your closet doesn’t smell like you anymore.”

“He  _what_?”

But Minhyuk has already disappeared down the hall, leaving only the sound of careful sipping in his wake.


End file.
